


Sooner Than You Think

by actualbabe



Series: Chicago [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, PWP, this plot bunny got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: All she can think about is Nick. They way he’d smiled at her in the funeral home bathroom, soft and sad but with an affection in his eyes that made her heart melt. The way his hands rested at the small of her back as he helped her unzip the ridiculous Elvis jumpsuit. The way he’d kissed her until she was clinging to him, breathless and weak in the knees.what if they didn't call it a night?(a continuation)





	Sooner Than You Think

Jess lies in bed for what feels like ages, but is probably a little less than an hour. She tosses and turns underneath the scratchy quilt, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar shadows of the guest bedroom. Her skin is still burning from every place where Nick touched her, a warmth that spreads all the way to her toes and leaves goosebumps on her arms.

All she can think about is Nick. They way he’d smiled at her in the funeral home bathroom, soft and sad but with an affection in his eyes that made her heart melt. The way his hands rested at the small of her back as he helped her unzip the ridiculous Elvis jumpsuit. The way he’d kissed her until she was clinging to him, breathless and weak in the knees.

He’s left her aching in the worst way. Her nerves are still on fire, dying to feel his broad hands against her bare skin once again. Her lips are tender and swollen from being kissed, her neck and shoulders tragically left untouched by his mouth and teeth. Her panties are damp and sticky, rubbing up between her legs with just enough pressure to be a tease but not nearly enough to give her what she wants.

She wants Nick. She wants his hands to trace over every one of her curves, wants to feel them span the breadth of her waist, to tease over the sensitive skin of her hips, to slip two of those long digits inside of her and rub over her clit until she’s gasping and writhing underneath him. She wants his lips on her, the wet press of his mouth to that spot underneath the corner of her jaw, a sloppy trail of kisses down between her breasts and over her stomach until he tugs down her underwear with his teeth and then uses his devilishly talented mouth and tongue to finish her off. She wants him to grab onto her hips and fuck her until she can’t think straight, wants to feel him thrust into her slow and steady until she’s begging for him to pick up the pace and make her come.

She wants him. She  _needs_ him.

Jess quietly sneaks out of bed, grabs her glasses off the bedside table and slips them on before leaving the guest bedroom. She tiptoes up the stairs to the second floor, holding her breath and hoping she won’t run into anyone who’s still awake in the middle of the night. All of the lights are off upstairs, the house silent and dark, the only sound the soft whirring of the heater and the snores echoing out of Jamie's room.

Nick’s bedroom door has a Cubs pennant taped on to it, his name printed carefully down the middle and only slightly uneven. The lights are off on the other side, and it’s overwhelmingly likely that he’s already in bed, fast asleep. Jess holds her breath as she stares at the door.  _This is crazy. She’s waited this long, what’s a few more days?_

Against her better judgement, she raises her hand and gently knocks on the door. There’s a long moment of silence, in which Jess’ thoughts quickly spiral out of control and she begins to deeply regret this half-thought-out decision.

“Who is it?” Nick’s voice is muffled from the other side of the door, deep and rough from sleep.

“It’s Jess,” she whispers back.

He turns the handle and it unlocks with a soft click. The door opens slightly, giving Nick just enough space to poke his head out into the hallway. His hair is mussed up and dark eyes are dilated in the darkness. “What is it?”

Jess bites down on her lower lip, suddenly breathless. “I can’t sleep.”

“Okay,” he says, a slight edge to his voice. “And?”

“Can I come in?” she asks hesitantly.

“Jess, I-” he falters. “Now’s not a great time.”

“Please?”

Nick stares at her for a moment, his gaze serious. He shuts his eyes tightly and then lets out a sigh. “Gimme a minute.”

He closes the door and there’s a few muffled sounds on the other side before it opens again. Nick reappears in the doorway, a soft light on in his bedroom that casts odd shadows over his face. He’s in the same green shirt and sweatpants that he wore after that fateful game of True American when he swept her clean off her feet. Even the memory of that kiss sends a shiver down her spine. Or maybe it’s the way he’s looking at her so intensely, the same way he had in the downstairs bathroom when he’d told her that he  _wanted_ her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Jess hesitates, struggling to find the right words and the courage to say them. “I can’t sleep.”

“You said that already, Jessica.” Nick sounds tired and annoyed, but the way he says her full name sends just enough of a thrill through her that she’s able to stammer out what she wants to say.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” she admits quietly, her voice slightly shaky.

Nick stares at her in disbelief. “You were thinking about me?”

“Yeah.” Jess wrings her hands together, trying to ignore the way they won’t stop trembling.

“I-” Nick clears his throat. “What kind of thoughts?”

“Like, um.” She takes a deep breath, drawing on every ounce of courage and twirliness brewing in the pit of her stomach. “Like in the bathroom earlier. And how you wanted to...” she trails off and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “And, um, what I wanted you to...”

“Yeah?” His voice is raw.

Jess stares down at her feet and nods. Her cheeks are on fire. She must be blushing bright red, and it probably looks even more horrendously vibrant with her navy blue pajamas.

Nick stares at her for a minute, and she can swear his eyes are getting even darker. “I was thinking about you, too.”

She looks back up at him in surprise. “You were?”

“Yeah.” He clears his throat, suddenly unsure. “I was, um,  _thinking_ when you knocked.”

Oh.  _Oh._

“I...” she hesitates. “So was I. Before I came upstairs.”

His eyebrows rise in surprise, the corner of his mouth quirked in amusement. “Really?”

Jess nods, sure that she’s going to combust from embarrassment any second now. Nick stares at her for a long moment, his eyes dark and lips slightly parted. She takes a ragged breath, and the sound echoes in the dark hallway.

All in an instant, Nick reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her into his bedroom. She stumbles inside and falls into his arms. He presses her tight against his chest and kisses the living daylights out of her, his hands roaming over her back and up into her hair, desperate to touch every part of her. Jess gasps against his lips as she throws her arms around his neck, and raises up on her tiptoes to chase after the sweet taste of his lips.

Nick crowds her up against the door, dropping one hand down to click the lock back into place. He grinds his hips down into hers, and Jess whimpers at the feel of his hard dick against her lower stomach. She fists her hands in the fabric of his shirt and kisses him deep, tangling her tongue up with his as his hands slip underneath her pajama top and run over the bare skin of her back.

One of Nick’s hands travels around to her front to cup her breast, his thumb teasing over her nipple and Jess whimpers as she arches into his touch. Nick breaks off the kiss and starts a hot trail of kisses down her throat, nipping at the sensitive skin and she can feel herself getting even wetter. Jess moans and drops her head back to give him better access to her neck, but the back of her skull knocks against the door with a too-loud thud.

_“Shh_ ,” Nick warns as he gently teases her skin with his teeth. “Gotta be quiet.”

Jess nods in frantic agreement, her hands tangling up in Nick’s hair. “Take me to bed,” she says breathlessly, and Nick muffles a groan against the curve of her shoulder.

Nick sits down on the edge of his tiny twin bed and pulls Jess towards him so she’s standing between his legs. She helps him tug off his shirt as his long, blunt fingers fumble with the plastic buttons of her pajama top. She shrugs it off of her shoulders before she has the chance to second-guess herself. He stares up at her in awe, those broad hands resting low on the curve of her waist, thumbs pressed up against the bottom of her ribcage. Nick carefully leans forward to kiss the soft flesh of her breast, using his tongue and teeth to play with her nipple as Jess gasps and arches into him. He switches sides, and Jess runs her hands through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp as he hums his approval against her bare chest.

His fingers dip down into her pajama pants and gently tug at them until they slip off her hips and fall to the ground, leaving her in only her underwear. Jess kicks her pants aside and crawls into Nick’s lap, her knees precariously balanced on either side of his torso. Nick slides back further onto the bed, his hands sliding up her thighs and over her ass.

Jess tentatively grinds down against him and Nick lets out a low moan.

“Shh,” she whispers teasingly as she swivels her hips down again.

_“Shit, Jess,”_ he hisses, his fingers digging into her ass.

She bites back a giggle and gently nudges his chest. Nick falls back against the mattress with a soft thud. He gazes up at her, eyes dark and lips kiss-swollen. There’s something still shimmering in his eyes, that same look from the funeral home and the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. It’s vulnerable in a way Nick never really lets himself be, since he’s normally so closed off about his feelings. Jess looks down at him sprawled beneath her, the slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and the lingering sadness in his eyes.

“Hey, Jess?” he asks, his hands sliding back up to her hips.

“Yeah?”

“Is this just because you feel sorry for me?” His thumbs trace gentle figure-eights over the ridges of her hip bones. “Because my dad died or whatever?”

“Oh, Nick,” she replies softly and brings a hand up to cup the curve of his jaw.

“It’s just-” Nick sighs and leans his face into her touch. “I’ve been hoping this would happen between us for a long time. And I don’t want this to just be some kind of pity fuck or whatever.”

_“Honey,”_ she whispers. “I’ve wanted this for a while. I want  _you_.”

“Yeah?” He smiles up at her, but she can hear the reluctance in his voice, that classic Nick Miller self-doubt rearing its ugly head.

She leans over and kisses him, soft and slow. “Yeah,” she whispers against his lips, and she can feel him smiling when she kisses him again.

Jess tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants and he obligingly lifts his hips so she can pull them off along with his boxers. He kicks them off the bed and Jess settles back down against him, grinding down against his now-bare dick.

Nick slides a hand down between them, pushing aside her panties to rub a finger up between her folds. He traces a slow circle around her clit before sliding inside of her, and Jess whimpers in response.

_“Shit_ ,” he murmurs. “You’re fucking soaking, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Jess replies breathlessly, her face just inches from his as she rocks back down onto him.

Nick chuckles and slips in a second finger, and then a third.  _“Fuck, Jess.”_

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she whispers, too drunk on lust and the feeling of him underneath her to worry about the words slipping out of her mouth. “Lying in bed thinking about the way you kissed me. How I wanted your hands and mouth on me.”

“Yeah?” His voice is absolutely wrecked, rough and raw and Jess kisses him deeply.

He slips his fingers out of her and tugs off her panties. She kicks them off and then climbs right back into his lap, sitting up with her palms pressed against his chest, his dick sliding in between her slick folds.

“When you thought of me,” she asks, because the way his dick is pressed up between her legs is tossing all of her rational thoughts and filters out the window. “Did you touch yourself?”

Nick groans, his grip sliding back down to her ass, one hand slick from being inside of her. “Yeah.”

Jess whimpers and rocks down against him. “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” he grits out, thrusting his hips up into hers. “Peeling that stupid jumpsuit off of you, seeing what the rest of your bright pink bra looked like. Kissing you over and over. Fucking you right there on the bathroom counter.”

_“Nick,”_ she groans, dropping her head down towards her chest. “Condom.”

“Yeah.”

He fishes one out of the bedside table and then Jess rolls it on without preamble. She gives him a few quick pulls, and then guides him right to her entrance.

“Hey,” Nick whispers.

Jess tilts her head up to look at him. “Yeah?”

“I like you. A lot.”

It’s silly, that they’re doing this  _now_ of all times. She’s got the head of his dick partially inside of her and he’s saying that he  _likes_ her, as if they’re back in middle school. But it’s sweet and charming, and Nick’s smiling up at her, a little nervous and with a lot of something she’s afraid to call love.

She grins at him. “I like you too.”

Then Jess sinks down onto him, slow and steady, eyelids fluttering shut as she bottoms out. Nick’s hands roam over her thighs, hips, waist, ass, tracing slow waves over her skin as she settles on him. Once she’s ready, she slowly rocks her hips, gasping when thrusts up slightly to meet her on the downstroke.

They fall into an easy rhythm in no time, with Jess circling her hips and Nick rocking up into her. She finds his hands and interlocks their fingers, pressing them into the mattress on either side of Nick’s head. He squeezes reassuringly and cranes his neck upwards to kiss and suck at her breasts.

“Nick, I-”

“You close?” he murmurs against her collarbone and Jess nods vigorously.

He rolls them over so she’s below him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Jess gasps as he realigns and pushes into her, hips rocking hard against hers as he fucks her even deeper. He keeps his fingers entwined with hers, pushing them up above her head as he thrusts into her hard and fast. Jess bites down hard on her lip as she comes, clenching tight around him. Nick gives a few more thrusts before his own release and then collapses on top of her.

Jess lets out an breathy half-laugh and Nick smiles as he presses a few lazy kisses to the side of her neck. She stares up at the ceiling and the peeling glow stars tacked up there.

“Oh my god,” she whispers, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“What?” Nick asks, already half-asleep.

“We just had sex in your childhood bed.”

Nick chuckles, his face tucked into the join of her neck and shoulder. “Yeah, we did.”

It’s a tight squeeze, trying to fit two grown adults onto a twin-size bed. It means that they pretty much have to lie almost entirely on top of each other, which is becoming less appealing as the sweat dries on their skin.

But as uncomfortable as it is, Jess can’t bring herself to leave. She likes the feel of Nick pressed tight against her, the warmth of his breath against her neck and the reassuringly heavy weight of him on her left side. She can’t stay the night, because she’s already on thin ice with Bonnie, and the last thing Jess needs is for Nick’s mom to find them like this.

“I have to go,” she whispers.

Nick groans against her neck. “Just stay.”

“I can’t. Your mom.”

He laughs. “Okay, yeah I see your point. This  _is_ weird.”

Jess giggles. “Tomorrow night you can stay over in my room.”

“Promise?” he asks, and the hopeful tone of his voice makes her heart ache a little.

She presses a kiss to his temple. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
